onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Tweedledum
}} '''Tweedledum' is a minor supporting character on Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He is one of the Red Queen's loyal servants, serving her alongside his brother, Tweedledee. Together they both perform a wide range of tasks from washing her feet to protecting the queen and acting as her personal guards. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} A younger Anastasia watches in her castle as men set up for an upcoming event. The soon-to-be Queen is approached by two men in white-powdery wigs, who later become the Tweedles she has in the present day. "Milady," exclaims one, causing Ana to turn around and look up. The two bow for her; she states that she didn't see them there and that she's sorry. There's a moment of awkward silence before the soon-to-be Queen asks who they are, to which another replies they're her Tweedles. "My Tweedles?" Anastasia asks, confused, but laughs anyway. "At your service," the one who goes onto be known as Tweedledum replies, causing him and his brother, Tweedledee, to once again bow. Anastasia asks what their names are, but Tweedledee reveals a servant does not have a name, as they're defined by the work they do. Tweedledum looks up, as if remembering something, and asks if they should prepare the tea for ''her arrival. "For whose arrival?" the soon-to-be Queen asks, causing the two Tweedles to point behind her. She turns and sees none other than the Queen of Hearts approach her, exclaiming, "Hello, Anastasia." Ana bows at the sight of one of Wonderland's other known rulers, and welcomes her into her castle. The Queen of Hearts, Cora, however, states that tomorrow is Anastasia's wedding day and she is to be Queen of the castle they are currently in, so it is her who should be the one differing. As Cora begins walking, Anastasia turns to her Tweedles, impressed, but then quickly hurries so she walks alongside the Queen; the Tweedles follow. 'After the Curse' ''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland }} When Alice returns to Wonderland with Will and the White Rabbit, hey immediately find themselves in a sticky situation; quite literally. The two amateur portal jumpers land in a mallowmarsh and begin sinking. A worried White Rabbit runs off to get help for them. He runs down a seemingly quiet road in Wonderland, but he soon stops when he comes across something terrifying to him; the Red Queen's royal carriage. Tweedledum and Tweedledee, who are both dressed in masquerade styled clothes and are both presumably working for the Red Queen as slaves under a threat, open the door and accompany her majesty off the carriage so she can meet with the rabbit. Another guard apprehends the rabbit and the Red Queen approaches him, with Tweedledum and Tweedledee by her side. She angrily tells the rabbit that he's late, to which he responds that he came as fast as he could. The party then take him back to the queen's palace, where it is revealed that the White Rabbit is working for the queen under threat of death, and he brought Alice back to Wonderland per her request. }} At the Red Queen’s palace, the Red Queen is sat on her throne listening to a group of peasants explain their issues to her while Tweedledee and Tweedledum stand in front of her, trying to regain order. Tweedledee attempts to calm down the angry crowd by telling them to talk one at a time, however this doesn't work, so Tweedledum announces that the queen demands order. The crows still doesn't quieten down, so the Red Queen snarls that their problems bore her, angering them even more. However, everyone is suddenly frozen by magic, including Tweedledum and Tweedledee. The Red Queen realizes this is the doing of Jafar, and once she finds him, the two have a chat. Jafar ends up killing all the peasants by turning them into dust, and when Tweedledum and Tweedledee are released from their spell, they sweep up the remains. Later on, Tweedledum is scrubbing the Red Queen’s foot and Tweedledee is scrubbing her hands when the White Rabbit arrives to talk to her. They both stop attending to the queen and walk off, leaving the two in privacy. }} Tweedledum and Tweedledee both attend to the Red Queen's jewellery, which she deems to be fabulous. Jafar then arrives for a meeting with the queen and the Red Queen tells the Tweedles to leave, which they both do. Later on, after the Red Queen captures Will, Tweedledee secretly tells Jafar of this. Jafar thanks Tweedledee for his help and asks to be reminded for a reward. With this information, Jafar demands that the queen execute the Knave of Hearts in public. Both the Tweedles are present, and before the execution takes place, Tweedledee notices that Alice has arrived. He then reports to Jafar and the Red Queen with this information. The Tweedles later witness Alice rescue Will from execution and escape with him. The duo meet up with the Lizard and attempt to escape, but they're stopped by Jafar. The Tweedles then witness as the sorcerer uses his magic on Will to force Alice into wishing. However, when he realizes she won't wish any more, he stops and turns Will into stone. When he leaves, Alice demands the Red Queen, whom she knows to be Anastasia, to bring him back, but she refuses and leaves with her servants. }} Tweedledum rides atop of the Red Queen's carriage when the queen herself and Alice travel together to the Great Divide in Wonderland. Once they arrive, the Red Queen and Alice travel alone to the divide. The queen tries to persuade Alice to cross it to get her a special dust that will protect her from Jafar, and in return she'll tell her of Cyrus' location. Alice is reluctant at first but she soon accepts and realizes what she has to do. She begins to walk across the gap, as only the person pure of heart can do it. However, she soon falls into the put below her. As the Red Queen watches, horrified that she failed, Tweeedledum approaches her and suggests that they go back to the palace. However the Red Queen angrily tells him that she'll decide when they leave. He then awkwardly walks away from the visibly upset queen. When the red queen is forced to fall down into the pit, she witnesses Alice's test...and is relieved to see she passes it. In return for sparing the queen's life, Alice is given the magical dust. Once out the pit, she hands it over to the queen. Tweedledum is present as the Red Queen goes back on her word and refuses to tell Alice of Cyrus' location. He and the queen then head back to the castle. }} Tweedledum makes his way towards his Queen, telling her that they've searched the shores and there are no signs of Cyrus. She tries to maintain a certain composure as she tells her lackey to keep looking, for he couldn't have just vanished. Dum turns around and, with a provocative look, turns back to face her again and starts to ironically imply that vanishing is actually something genies can do. The Queen gets up and orders him to shut up, as she walks past him. The Tweedle theorizes that Cyrus could have simply not survived the fall, seeing as how he dove a thousand feet down into the water. She asks him if he's considered the possibility that he's a lazy imbecile; the Tweedle asks if it's a rhetorical question. The Queen starts to tell him that, with Jafar out of Wonderland, she has the opportunity to gain the upper hand. She says she already has the bottle, and wants the genie in her possession too. Unbeknownst to her, Jafar is standing right behind her. Noticing the Tweedle's reaction to his presence, she asks what it is, only to hear Jafar telling her to continue. }} As Tweedledum struts through the queen’s royal maze, he overhears from the grapevine that Cyrus has been captured in a trap in the forest. However, before he can go alert the Red Queen of this news, he notices his brother, Tweedledee, carrying something through the maze. Having not been seen, Tweedledum sneakily follows his brother to see what he’s up to and is horrified to see him secretly meet with Jafar. He watches as Tweedledee gives the sorcerer an item he requested, but is unable to see what it is. Tweedledum later tells the queen about Cyrus’ capture and then reluctantly betrays his brother and alerts the queen that he’s working with Jafar and he gave him something. The queen is furious and tells him to leave. She then discovers that the genie’s bottle she had hidden is gone…but it turns out to be a fake. Before the queen sets off to collect the real bottle and Cyrus, she leaves Jafar a present. She chops off Tweedledee’s head and gives it to Jafar in a box. Tweedledee tells Jafar that he thinks the queen is onto them, infuriating the sorcerer, who blows up the castle. }} Ana is stood in a cell to herself in the dungeons of her castle and she trembles as she hears footsteps approaching her. "Your majesty" a voice whispers, causing her to turn around and see it's Tweedledum. He apologises, explaining he was in hiding and keeping to the tunnels to avoid Jafar. He then hands her some food he brought, confessing it isn't much, but it's all he could manage given the circumstances. Ana simply stares silently at the Tweedle, so he places it on the floor in her cell. He tells the queen that now she's here they can leave together as there must be a way he can open her cell. A defeated Ana asks why he's doing this, so he tells her that she's his queen. She points out that she isn't any more before instructing him to warn Alice and Cyrus to tell them "it's over". She reveals that Jafar has released the Jabberwocky, he has Will and all three bottles, so Wonderland is doomed...thanks to her. She tells the Tweedle to instruct Alice and Cyrus to leave Wonderland as fast as they can without looking back. Tweedle then asks what will happen with her, so she tells him to forget about her. }} Tweedledum follows the Red Queen's orders and heads for the secret hideout of Alice and Cyrus. Once making it to their hidden location in the Outlands, the tweedle tries to convince the couple to leave Wonderland immediately, as Jafar now possesses all three genie bottles, containing Will, and Cyrus' brothers Taj and Rafi. Despite what they've been warned, Alice refuses to abandon Will, Anastasia, and the others, and asks the tweedle if he knows of any way into the castle. Tweedledum is hesitant at first, but finally comes clean that their are secret underground tunnels, but adds that it's still a huge risk. Alice doesn't care, however, and asks for Tweedledum to show her and Cyrus, which he reluctantly complies with. }} Alice, Cyrus, and the others are able to work together and ultimately defeat Jafar once and for all, as he is turned into a genie and becomes trapped in a bottle for the rest of his days after trying to steal water from the guardian of the Well of Wonders, Nyx. The White Rabbit is then able to take Alice home, back to Victorian England, where she marries Cyrus. Among the attendants are Tweedledum, who plays padda-a-cake with Alice's half-sister, Millie, before Alice is walked down the aisle by her father, Edwin. Tweedledum, Millie, Alice's parents, and friends from Wonderland all watch as the White Rabbit joins Alice and Cyrus in holy matrimony, and following the ceremony, everyone from Wonderland, including Tweedledum, says their farewells to Alice before heading home, via the White Rabbit's portal. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo OW113 12.png Promo OW113 13.png Promo OW113 15.png Promo OW113 20.png Promo OW113 22.png Promo OW113 23.png Category:Minor Supporting Characters Category:OUaTiW Characters